I Know
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: I'm a monster, I have no control, nor do I even have a soul. There is not one being on this earth that knows how I feel. "I know." I looked up hearing my brother's voice.:NOT A SLASH ! just Edward and Jasper brotherly bonding:One-shot Please Review


**Okay I'm going to delete my story, thicker than water, I just can't get into it. So for now I'm only writing one-shots. Disclaimer on profile**

**Story in Jasper's POV**

**I Know**

_**By Crystal Volcheck**_

I didn't belong here. At least in one sense. I had almost no more control than a newborn, yet my family had perfect control. I doubt anyone of them struggled as much as I do now, when they were newborns. I sighed letting my distress fill the room. It didn't matter how much Alice believed in me. I was weak compared to everyone else. I was a disappointment in my adoptive father's eyes. His self control was endless.

Not only was my self control weak, but I, myself was weak. Emmett would always crack jokes about how sensitive I am. The emo jokes don't help either. My power caused me to suffer, caused my family to suffer. I'm a monster, I have no control, nor do I even have a soul. There is not one being on this earth that knows how I feel.

"I know." I looked up hearing my brother's voice. Edward looked at me with a blank expression.

"Sorry, I let my thoughts get ahead of me."I replied. I must admit having the ability to read minds must get pretty annoying.

"You have no idea. Want to go for a run maybe take down some mountain lion?" I nodded avoiding my bronze-haired brothers eyes. I had just revealed some of my most personal thoughts to my younger brother.

"What did you mean when you said 'I know' ?" I asked as we ran through the woods. Edward kept in pace with me for once.

"I know how you feel Jasper. I guess no one ever told you of my rebellious years?" He shook his head. Regret rolling off of him in waves. I was surprised to say the least. Edward had the most control out of us all besides Carlisle and Rosalie. after reading my thoughts he continued. " You know how Rose gloats about her spotless record?"

"Yes her pride is rather annoying." I responded.

"A couple of years after Esme joined our little coven of two, I left. You see, the burning in my throat was becoming even more unbearable and my sanity was being stretched to its breaking point. That's when the idea occurred to me, maybe instead of being a monster and yearning to drink the blood of the innocent, I could survive off the blood of those who have sinned. I drank human blood when I knew I could survive off of animals, Jasper. I was a monster, I deserved to be destroyed_. I still do_." His emotions changed to self-loathing.

"Is that what made you come back?" I asked barely catching the last words he had spoken.

"Only part of it. I remember looking in a mirror and seeing my eyes crimson. I looked like a wild animal. I began to let my mind wonder to the conversations I had with Carlisle about our 'after life' if we even have one, with I highly doubt. I has choose to drink the blood of those who have sinned. That's when it dawned on me, humanity is corrupted and it will always be just that. Why just because I am immortal, play God? I had no right to. I was a monster, this was my punishment, my own personal Hell. You're not a monster Jasper. You didn't have the choice to choose if you could drink blood of animals or humans. I did and I've tasted both." We had stopped some time ago and were now sitting on a fallen tree.

"It's just that Emmett and the others-"

"Jasper, I think we all know that Emmett is a five year old trapped in a twenty year old's body. He cracks jokes about everyone, including himself. Rose is always a bitch, as for the rest of us we support you. Especially Alice, she is your soul mate, when you are in a bad mood you bring Alice down too. She wants you to be happy. Believe me your mood swings are becoming quite irritating to be honest. We better head back." Edward stood up and I followed after.

"Thanks Edward. I had no idea about your past." Maybe having a mind-reader for a brother isn't that bad. We ran straight home in silence, Edward staying a little ahead of me, but not much. As we walked through the door Alice squealed in delight. The emotions of shock and joy caught me off guard.

"Jasper you're smiling again!" My little pixie of an angel ran over and gave Edward a hug thanking him before running into my open arms. Edward's emotion bothered me the most. I had never felt so much heartbreak at once. I knew why, my brother was the odd-man out. A single in a house of couples, I pitied him for a moment.

_"You'll find her soon enough, little brother. Alice has been poking around your future. "_ I sent him that quick thought. Alice would kill me if she found out I told him. I could feel a brief wave of joy coming from my brother. He turned and left for his room, leaving the six of in the living room. I finally felt like I belonged, and now Edward was doubting the fact that he belonged. Alice and I went out to hunt, she knew that I hadn't for several days now.

"Isabella Swan." Alice suddenly spoke after we were far enough from the house that we wouldn't be heard.

"Who?" I asked wishing for a moment I had my brother's ability.

"Edward's soul mate. Her name is Isabella Swan." I couldn't help but feel joy spread throughout my entire being.

"You belong Edward, I know."

* * *

**That's it. How bad was it? It's hard writing in Jasper's POV. So tell me if you think I made him a little to sensitive or Edward a little to dark. Flames are more than welcome. Have a Happy New year!**


End file.
